Une visite inoportune
by alea holmes
Summary: Carlisle reçoit une lettre... qui leur annonce une nouvelle pour le moins surprenante FIC EN PAUSE MAIS COMME ECRITE A 4 MAINS PROBABLE UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fic'! Je précise (faison un peu de pub!) que je ne l'écris pas seule. Cette fic' est aussi le produit de l'imagination génialissime (je dis ça en toute impartialité) de mon adorable soeur, sans qui je ne sais pas ce que je ferais! Allez faire un tour sur ses fics: pseudo nictus!**

**Merci aussi à ma bêta préférée, unique et irremplaçable! Courage ma chérie! Je suite avec toi de tout coeur à travers l'Atlantique! Mille milliard de bisous partout avec toute ma tendresse. **

**Bisous aussi à toi Nath que je n'oublie et de qui je me suis sacrément rapprochée en emménageant à Lille... Quand tu veux m'dame!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 :**

POV Carlisle

Enfin de retour à la maison pour le week-end après une journée plus qu'éprouvante ! Oh pas physiquement bien sûr ! Mais moralement, je suis lessivé. La porte d'entrée franchie, je suis accueilli par une mélodie que j'aurais reconnue entre mille : La berceuse de Bella. Edward est au piano. Tandis que du premier étage me viennent les bavardages sans fin de mes filles. Des voix me parviennent de la cuisine. J'y identifie sans peine celles de Bella et de mon Esmé.

« Une lettre est arrivée pour toi chéri ! me lance justement Esmé.

J'avise le pli posé sur le guéridon de l'entrée. Débarrassé de ma sacoche et de ma veste, je rejoignis ma femme dans la cuisine que je trouvais penchée sur une longue feuille blanche tenue par des échantillons de couleurs posés à chaque extrémité. Ses cheveux caramel attachés en une natte lâche, deux crayons coincés dans ses mèches, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Levant les yeux de mon adorable épouse, je vis Bella, elle aussi penchée sur ce plan d'un salon, à ce qu'il semblait. Toutes deux étaient lancées dans une conversation animée. Choisissant de ne pas les interrompre, je préférai les laisser à leur bavardage et de les regarder. De nouveau, j'observai ma femme. Mon activité favorite je dois l'admettre, et même un siècle après notre rencontre, c'est encore avec un plaisir sans cesse renouveler que je la découvre à chaque regard…

_ On sait que tu l'aimes !

La voix d'Edward me fait sortir de mes pensées. Il est à côté de moi et observe lui aussi nos femmes… enfin la sienne plutôt.

_ Et alors ? riposte Bella sans lever la tête de leur plan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi ? Tu fayottes ! Bonjour Carlisle.

_ Alors cette journée ? me demande Esmé en se redressant tandis que je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Tu es parti tellement rapidement cette nuit…

_ Normale, en dépit d'un accident de voitures. Nous avons réussi à éviter l'hémorragie au responsable, mais il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes… Ensuite, il y a eut un incendie dans un entrepôt à la sortie de la ville. Ajouté aux trois victimes de l'accident de voitures… ça fait pas mal de boulot. Mais heureusement, il n'y a pas eu de mort.

_ Tant mieux, fit Bella.

_ Et ce plan ? C'est la nouvelle maison d'Alice et Jasper ?

_ Je refuse de déménager ! riposte une voix que j'identifie sans peine comme celle d'Alice.

_ C'est le salon de Mr et Mrs Weber, répond Bella en se replongeant justement dedans.

_ Tu as lu ta lettre ? me demande Esmé, tout en retournant à son plan. Je persiste Bella, pourquoi ne mettrions-nous pas une tapisserie crème et une bande bleu nuit. Ce serait du plus joli effet.

_ Oui mais non. Leur cuisine est déjà bleue. Et le canapé est bordeaux…

Ainsi congédiés, Edward et moi sortons de la cuisine. Mon fils retourne à son piano tandis que je vais dans mon bureau et m'occupe de cette fameuse lettre. L'écriture m'est totalement inconnue. Quant au cachet de la poste… Les Carpates ! Qui pouvait bien m'écrire ? C'est l'une des régions d'Europe que je n'ai jamais voulu visiter. Intrigué, je l'ouvre. Ce que j'y lis me laisse interdit. Je dois rêver ! C'est… impossible ! Je… le choc est tel qu'il faut que je m'asseye. C'est impossible ! Invraisemblable !

_ Carlisle ? Tout va bien ?

Edward… Il a lu dans mes pensées. Pour une fois, je ne peux lui en vouloir. Je ne réponds pas. Trop interdit, stupéfait pour le faire.

_ Chéri ?

Esmé. Son ton inquiet me fait sortir de ma torpeur. Elle est penchée vers moi, soucieuse. Je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et me lève.

Tout en descendant, suivi par Edward et Esmé, j'appelle un à un mes enfants :

_ Alice ! Rosalie ! Emmet ! Jasper ! Renesmée !

Bella sort de la cuisine, un crayon piqué dans sa natte. Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre premiers descendent. Mais pas de Nessie.

_ Où est Nessie ?

J'entendis un grognement qui me fit sourire… Bella.

_ Renesmée est partie camper avec Jacob, sa sœur et Paul, me rappela-t-elle en insistant sur le premier mot. Elle ne revient que demain soir.

_ Bon, j'ai reçu une lettre et…

Comment leur annoncer la nouvelle sans dramatiser ? Je sais qu'Edward entend mes pensées et qu'il se demande ce qui se passe.

_ Une tuile nous est tombé dessus ? demanda Emmet.

_ Un toit serait plus exact, fis-je. Nous allons avoir de la visite… »


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde! Pardonnez ce retard... je sais que vous êtes restés sur votre faim (sourire de l'auteure sadique) donc voici le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à vous tous qui me laisser de commentaires et à ma bêta! Sans t'oublier Nath! _

_Gros bisous à_

_ vous et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

POV Carlisle

« Oh mon Dieu… souffla Alice. Parlant pour la première fois. Ne me dis pas que ma vision était juste…

_ Si…

_ Mais pourquoi chez nous ? fit Edward. Il aurait pu aller ailleurs ! A Denali, en Egypte !

_ Il faut partir ! décréta Alice. Loin et le plus rapidement possible.

_ Alice a raison. Il faut nous attendre à des ennuis avec lui ici. Partons. On récupère Renesmée et on s'en va. Loin. Le plus loin possible !

_ Chez Zafrina. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne les avons pas vues ! proposa Alice vivement approuvé par Edward.

_ Un instant ! coupe Esmé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son intervention nous ramène sur terre et me rappelle qu'ils ne savent pas ce qui se préparent. Je croise ses yeux dorés. Ils brillent d'inquiétude. Rosalie, Bella, Jasper et Emmet sont dans le même état. Ils ne comprennent pas notre agitation.

_ Le comte va venir, dit simplement Edward.

_ Le comte ? répète Emmet sans comprendre. Quel comte ?

_ Le comte… _Ce_ comte ? demande Bella devinant de qui parle Edward.

_ Non… non ! riposte Rosalie. Il n'existe pas ! C'est un mythe ! Un personnage de roman, une légende… n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix se casse. Bella et elle me regardent suppliantes.

_ J'aimerai te répondre que tu as raison, ma grande. Mais… hélas c'est la triste vérité.

_ Dracula va venir ici ? A Forks ? demande Esmé, jusque là silencieuse.

Je hoche la tête. Un cri de stupeur et de frayeur mêlées s'échappe de ses lèvres. Les sept visages inquiets se tournent vers moi. J'inspire profondément, fermant les yeux, le temps de recouvrer un semblant de calme. Je sens les regards posés sur moi. Ils attendent une décision de ma part. N'est-ce pas mon rôle après tout ?

_ Ecoutez… je suis aussi surpris que vous de cette lettre. Je…

A court de mots, je me tourne vers Esmé. Elle prit aussitôt le contrôle de la situation.

_ Certaines décisions s'imposent, fait-elle d'une voix claire. Nessie rentre demain, nous l'attendrons donc. Pour l'heure, allez chasser tous les six. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Quand arrive notre… invité ?

_ Dans trois jours…

_ Bien. Nous avons donc trois jours pour nous organiser. Filez maintenant. »

Je passai une partie de la nuit dans mon bureau, à étudier le cas d'une petite patiente arrivée aujourd'hui. Mais je ne parvins pas à me concentrer sur le dossier. La visite que nous allions recevoir me troublait et m'inquiétait. Je ne cesse de réfléchir aux décisions que nous allons prendre.

****

**POV Esmé**

Allongée dans notre lit, je savoure la quiétude de la nuit tout en repensant au salon des Weber. Cela me permet de me détendre, après l'agitation de la journée. Pour une fois que tout est calme ! Edward et Bella sont chez eux, avec Emmet, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper. Nous avons la maison pour nous… Lovée dans les bras de Carlisle, je me sens de taille à lutter contre le monde entier, plus particulièrement contre cette nouvelle ombre planant sur notre famille. La lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet de mon mari projettent nos ombres enlacées contre le mur, pour n'en former qu'une seule et indivisible. Comme notre couple… Sans avoir le don d'Edward ou de Jasper, je sens mon époux tendu, inquiet.

« Chéri ?

_ Hum…

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Non… tout va bien.

Menteur. Je le connais tellement bien que je sais qu'à cet instant il me ment. Ses mains posées sur moi, son ton, son corps crispé, tout me crie qu'il me ment. Je me retourne et lui fais face. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, je distingue sans peine les traits soucieux de ce visage que je connais par cœur.

_ Carlisle, je suis inquiète moi aussi. J'essaie juste de ne pas le montrer.

Il me serre contre lui, nichant sa tête au creux de mon cou. La senteur mentholée et boisée de ses cheveux me chatouille les narines. Je ne résiste pas et y dépose un baiser. Doucement, je lui caresse les cheveux, comme on fait à un enfant pour le rassurer. Peu à peu, je le sens qui se détend.

_ La vérité, me souffle-t-il. C'est que je ne suis pas inquiet, mais que j'ai horriblement peur ! J'essaie de rester calme parce que je le dois. C'est mon rôle de père. Je ne peux pas céder à la peur, parce que nos enfants comptent sur moi… Et tout à l'heure, je n'ai rien trouvé à dire. Je devais prendre une décision, je n'ai rien dit ! Alors que vous comptez tous sur moi. Je dois protéger nos enfants. Je dois te protéger… C'est mon devoir de père et de mari ! Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, parce je ne veux pas te…

_ Chut, fis-je en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es : Un père formidable, un grand-père parfait et l'homme que j'aime. Ecoute, les enfants ne te demandent pas de tout contrôler. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont capables de gérer le danger. Ils l'ont déjà prouvé. As-tu oublié notre Bella quand elle était humaine ? Ils ont aussi peur que toi et crois-moi, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas pu dire quelque chose tout à l'heure que tu vas descendre dans leur estime et dans leur amour. Ils n'attendent pas de toi que tu sois infaillible ! Carlisle, tu ne serais pas celui que tu es si tu n'avais pas peur. Et quoiqu'il arrive, nous l'affronterons ensemble. Pas toi tout seul, parce que c'est ton rôle de chef de famille, mais nous tous, à huit, toi, moi et les enfants : Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmet, Jasper et Alice. Nous sommes une famille, tu en es le chef, certes, mais nous ne te laisserons pas seul. Nous sommes unis. Et c'est unis que nous arriverons à bout de tout ! Avez-vous compris Dr Cullen ?

****

Une partie de la nuit se passa à bavarder tranquillement, parlant de nos souvenirs, de notre mariage, de nos enfants, de Nessie. Nous étions simplement heureux, en dépit de cette menace. Heureux de voir que nos enfants le sont. Voilà ce qui compte le plus pour nous. Nous sommes heureux à travers le bonheur de nos enfants. Je sentais Carlisle plus tranquille, plus serein. Nous savourions le calme de la maison avant le retour de notre tribu de sauvages, comme dit mon adorable mari. J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort… Mettez Alice, Emmet, Edward et Bella dans une pièce et observez le résultat ! Finalement, ils sont plus normaux que s'ils étaient de frères et sœurs humains. Heureusement que Jasper et Rosalie sont là pour calmer le jeu… Le silence me répondit quand je lui fit part de ma réflexions. En fait… seules les mains douces et possessives de Carlisle, des mains qui avaient sauvé tant de vies (à commencer par celles de notre famille !), me répondirent, en me caressant doucement. Il est vrai qu'il aurait été idiot de ne pas en profiter. D'autant que ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur les miennes… et nous passâmes le reste de notre nuit en amoureux très occupés, sans nous soucier d'avoir quatre paires d'oreilles très aiguisées pour nous écouter !

****

**POV Carlisle**

« Nous devrions peut-être descendre avant qu'ils ne montent nous chercher, suggérai-je en m'écartant doucement du corps d'Esmé pour me lever.

_ Tu crois ?

Je souris devant cette petite moue. Celle qui veut suggérer plus de choses que ses mots n'en disent.

_ Sûr ! Ecoute…

De notre chambre, nous entendions très bien les voix qui nous parvenaient depuis l'extérieur. Reconnaissant la voix fluette de notre petite-fille, je souris. Nessie était de retour. Et au ton aigre de Rose, Jacob devait être là lui aussi. Ils allaient arriver d'ici peu de temps à la maison.

_ Ces deux-là ne s'entendront jamais ! soupire Esmé.

_ Allez ! Debout Mrs Cullen ! m'exclamai-je en filant dans notre salle de bain. Nos enfants vont nous attendre ! »

****

Nous descendîmes en entendant notre tribu nous appelaient depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Ils étaient tous dans la salle à manger, notre salle de réunion. Ma place en bout de table et celle d'Esmé à ma droite nous attendent. Edward est installé à la droite d'Esmé, Nessie sur ses genoux. Bella est assise à côté de lui, puis viennent les autres : Jasper, Alice, Emmet et Rosalie installée à côté de moi. Réunion au sommet apparemment. Esmé sourit tranquillement. Nessie vient nous embrasser et s'installe sans plus de manière sur les genoux d'Esmé. Agée d'à peine deux ans, ma petite-fille a le physique d'une enfant de quatre ans et l'intelligence d'un adolescent. Personne dans la famille, à part peut-être Bella et Edward ne lui résistent. Pourtant c'est une enfant très calme, très câline aussi…

« Papy… Tu es avec nous ?

Papy… Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'étrangler quand elle m'appelle ainsi. Papy… alors que j'ai l'allure d'un homme de vingt-trois ans. Bon d'accord, j'ai plus de trois cent ans, mais quand même ! Le rire d'Edward me fait sortir de mes pensées. Mon adorable fils les a captées et se moque ainsi de moi

« On se fait appeler Désirés ? nous demanda Edward ! Voilà un quart d'heure que nous sommes rentrés !

_ Alors cette soirée ? me demande Emmet.

_ Je crois que cela ne te regarde pas, répond Bella en souriant.

Ma benjamine est décidemment la sagesse de cette maison…

_ Et pourquoi ? Quoique… je ne préfère pas savoir finalement… Beurk !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais tous les soirs ? lui demande Rosalie. Et la dernière fois, tu n'as pas dit « Beurk ! », je crois. C'était même le cont…

_ Bon, ça va. Pas de détails, je vous prie, coupe Esmé.

L'autorité maternelle en action. Aussitôt Emmet se tait et baisse les yeux.

_ Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? me demande Jasper. Comment vas-tu ?

Si Bella est la sagesse, Jasper est la délicatesse. Il n'y a que lui pour changer de sujet pour éviter l'ennui au sujet concerné. Quant à savoir comment je vais, son sourire entendu me fait comprendre qu'il a senti mon apaisement.

_ Non, je ne commence qu'à treize heures. Ce qui va nous permettre de mettre au point certaines choses.

_ Nous avons vu quelques points à ce sujet, me coupa Rosalie. Nous avons passé une partie de la nuit à bavarder, surtout de cette visite. Et nous avons pris quelques décisions.

Esmé me sourit me lance un regard qui signifie : « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

_ Nous aimerions vous les soumettre à tous les deux, ajoute Bella.

_ Faites.

_ Eh bien, commença Edward, son ton soudain hésitant. Bella et moi avons pensé revenir habiter à la maison.

_ Ce serait plus sûr, appuya Rosalie. En cas de problème - ce qui n'est pas à souhaiter - nous serons tous là.

_ En ce qui concerne Rénesmée, poursuit Bella. Edward et moi sommes tombés d'accord et nous avons décidé quelque chose qui te rendra heureuse, ma chérie, ajoute-t-elle en regardant sa fille. Si Carlisle et Esmé sont d'accord bien sûr.

_ Nous pensons la confier à Billy et Jacob pour le temps de la visite du comte, continue Edward. Elle y sera plus en sécurité qu'ici.

_ Un instant, coupai-je. Il faut d'abord que je parle avec Sam. Le prévenir de cette visite.

_ Il est au courant, fit Jacob. Il m'a délégué le pouvoir en quelque sorte. Et il approuve le fait que Nessie reste à La Push. J'ajoute que la meute a décidé de faire des rondes. Et en cas d'incidents, le traité ne sera pas remis en cause. Nous savons qu'il ne peut pas s'agir de vous huit. Par contre, dans le cas où il se ferait attraper par l'un de nous…

Il n'achève pas mais je le comprends sans peine.

_ Maman, fait soudain Alice. Tout va bien, tu ne dis rien ?

_ Je me dis que vous prenez cette visite comme s'il s'agissait de l'apocalypse, souligna Esmé.

_ Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui va se passer, ni le pourquoi de sa visite. Enfin… c'est flou, comme si on regardait un film avec une antenne mal réglée, explique Alice. Je n'aime pas ça. Et puis, il risque de dévoiler notre secret, Il se nourrit de sang humain !

_ Pas tant qu'il sera chez nous, affirmai-je. Comte ou pas, il suivra nos règles !

_ Et puis, ajouta Rosalie. Il sera plus facile d'anticiper ses actes avec Edward. Sans compter le bouclier de Bella.

_ Alors ? demande Emmet.

Je souris. Mes enfants m'étonneront toujours. Ils se comportent la majeure partie du temps comme des enfants, mais ils savent aussi être adultes et mâtures.

_ Qu'en penses-tu ? dis-je en me tournant vers Esmé.

Ses yeux me donnent leur plein assentiment.

_ Très bien, fis-je. Ness… Renésmée, corrigeai-je en entendant le grognement de Bella. Ira chez Billy. Et vous revenez vivre ici. Mais… où mettre le comte ?

_ Nous avons la chambre d'amis.

_ Il vient avec son maître d'hôtel, Clove…

_ Un humain ? lâche Rosalie. Etonnant…

_ Je me demande s'il sent aussi bon que Bella sentait bon, fait songeusement Emmet, ce qui lui vaut un coup de coude de la part de Rose. Non pas que tu pues, mais… je préférais ton ancienne odeur.

_ Emmet, je vais te montrer que j'y ai gagné au change. Que dirais-tu d'un bras de fer tout à l'heure ?

_ Marché conclu p'tite sœur ! Carlisle, prépare les bandes ! Ta patiente préférée va en avoir besoin !

_ Revenons à nos moutons, coupe Esmé. Eh bien… nous pouvons laisser au comte notre chambre, Clove a la chambre d'amis et nous deux nous nous installons dans ton bureau.

_ Et pourquoi pas dans le tien ? répliquai-je en souriant.

Après le choix de Bella de travailler avec Esmé dans la décoration, les enfants et moi avions décidés de leurs installer un bureau au grenier, afin qu'elles puissent travailler tranquillement sans être dérangées. Bien qu'il était rare de les trouver dans ladite pièce. Elles avaient une nette préférence pour la table de la cuisine en dépit du fait qu'elles en avaient une de trois mètres dans leur pièce.

_ Parce que je le partage. C'est aussi le bureau de Bella.

_ Euh… je n'ai pas envie de devoir frapper pour savoir si je peux entrer dans notre bureau.

_ Et le tien est mieux rangé que le nôtre, ajouta Esmé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment Esmé, grande adepte du ménage, pouvait faire pour que leur bureau ressemble à un capharnaüm.

_ Nous ne le saurons jamais, répliqua Edward, ayant lu dans mes pensées.

Je capitulai en soupirant.

_ Va pour mon bureau. Pour ce que nous dormons.

Le regard lumineux d'Esmé me fit sourire.

_ Vous serez mieux dans ton bureau que dans le salon, fait Emmet en souriant.

Nouveau coup de coude de Rosalie.

_ Autre chose, fis-je. Je ne veux pas de réflexions déplacées, comportez-vous en adulte. Pas d'écart de langage non plus. Est-ce clair ?

Ils opinent de concert tous les huit.

_ Et la nuit pas de bruit.

Regards surpris.

_ Tu veux dire pas de sexe ? demande Alice. Parce qui si abstinence pour nous, pour vous deux aussi. Un peu de justice quand même ! Ton bureau est en face de votre chambre je crois…

_ Alice n'a pas tort, fait Rosalie. Il me semble avoir entendu du bruit il y a deux nuits. Ça ne pouvait pas être Alice ou moi, vu qu'Emmet était parti chasser avec Jasper.

Je souris. Mes filles ont du répondant… et des oreilles très fines… Il va nous falloir faire attention. Que dire ? Le regard d'Esmé me signifie clairement que je dois me débrouiller seul. Bon… merci ma chérie !

_ Je ne vous demande pas l'abstinence, mais le silence. Il y a une nuance quand même. Pas de cri, ou autre… Compris ?

_ Autre ? demande Edward. Je ne comprends pas. Mais pour ce qui est des cris, cela ne concerne ni Bella ni moi.

_ Alice et moi sommes discrets.

_ Quoi ? firent Emmet et Rosalie dans un parfait ensemble.

_ Non, non, rien, répond Jasper.

La discussion se termine. J'allais retourner dans mon bureau quand la voix de Bella me parvint :

_ Dis donc mon cher frère, que dirais-tu de faire notre bras de fer maintenant ?

Je stoppe dans le salon et revint sur mes pas. Mon fils acquiesce et tous deux sortent par la porte de la cuisine. Les autres le suivent. Esmé les suit. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas louper ce spectacle. Je les suis du regard par la fenêtre. Ils s'installent sur un bloc de granit, posé non loin de la maison.

_ Alors, l'enjeu ?

_ Si je gagne, tu cesses toutes réflexions sur la vie sexuelle de nous tous, y compris la tienne, pendant toute la durée du séjour du comte. Et tu as un gage si tu ne respectes pas ta parole. Si tu gagnes, eh bien…

_ Je pourrais continuer.

_ Esmé, vous notez le pari. Pouvez-vous jouer l'arbitre ?

A ma grande surprise, la réponse d'Esmé est positive. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que ce pari la concerne.

_ Pas de problème. Vous êtres prêts ? Trois… Deux… Un… Allez !

Ils commencent. Edward, Jacob, Jasper et Alice encouragent notre fille, Nessie toujours dans les bras d'Esmé les regardent attentivement. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux bras ne bouge. Guerre d'usure. Je souris tout seul et retourne dans mon bureau. Tout en faisant de la paperasse pour l'hôpital, j'entends la voix d'Esmé mettre fin au combat et celle d'Emmet grogner. Apparemment, Bella a raison. Ma femme vient me voir, quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous allons être tranquilles pour un bout de temps, me dit-elle en passant derrière moi pour déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux. Emmet a été battu par Bella. C'est la deuxième fois, mais il n'en revient toujours pas. Jasper et Edward sont ravis ! Il est parti bouder dans son coin.

_ Que dirais-tu d'aller chasser ce soir ? Rien que toi et moi ? Sans les enfants.

_ Tentant… cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés seuls…

_ Depuis… deux heures et demies, répliquai-je en regardant ma montre.

_ C'est ce que je dis. Bon, je vais te laisser. A ce soir alors.

Elle se penche et m'embrasse doucement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

POV Bella

Je me relève en sentant une main sur ma hanche. Edward me serre doucement contre lui. Nous sommes seuls dans le bureau que je partage avec Esmé. Carlisle est parti à l'hôpital et Rosalie et Alice font les boutiques avec leurs hommes. Et Esmé en a profité pour s'esquiver et faire un brin de ménage dans le bureau de Carlisle.  
« Alors, que fais-tu ?

_ Je réfléchis…

_ Oh ! Et à quoi donc Amour ?

_ A cette visite… Je…

_ Tu quoi ?

_ Non rien… Je ne sais plus.

Il dépose un rapide baiser dans mon cou. Je me retourne et nos lèvres entre en contact. Je sens ses mains glisser sous mon chemisier. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit mais je ne proteste pas. D'autant que Renésmée est avec ses tantes. Mes mains se crochètent à son cou et notre baiser s'approfondit. Nous entendîmes distinctement la voiture de Carlisle pénétrer dans le garage, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et se refermer puis celle de son bureau. Mais nous continuâmes, perdus dans notre bulle. Nous nous écartâmes enfin en entendant l'escalier menant au grenier grincer.

_ Je sais !

Sans rien dire, je filais dans le bureau de Carlisle, bousculant au passage Jacob venu nous voir. J'entrai en coup de vent dans la pièce. Mes beaux-parents étaient occupés à ce que je faisais moi-même quelques instants auparavant.

****

**POV Carlisle**

« Bella ! m'exclamai-je tout en m'écartant légèrement de ma femme.

_ Oups ! Excusez-moi. Je… J'ai eu une idée. Pour cette fameuse visite. Pourquoi ne pas aménager la pièce à côté de notre bureau ? Il y a assez de place pour faire une chambre, sans compter le dressing qui va avec ? Nous avons assez de place pour y mettre une personne.

Ma benjamine a parlé d'une voix rapide, je la sens excitée.

_ Excellente idée ! Approuve Esmé. Viens, mettons-nous tout de suite au travail !

Et les voilà parties toutes les deux, Edward entre quelques minutes plus tard.

_ J'ai été viré de leur bureau ! s'exclame-t-il outré. J'attendais le retour de Bella et je me suis retrouvé mis à la porte. Pourquoi ?

_ Ta mère et ta femme ont décidé de redécorer la pièce à côté de leur bureau pour le comte. Sur une idée de ta femme !

Edward sourit. Il s'approche de ma bibliothèque et y jette un œil. Mais je le sens ailleurs.

_ Edward ? Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Pas de réponse.

_ Edward ?

Il se tourne vers moi. Et je découvre, surpris, un visage inquiet.

_ Papa…

Oh… s'il m'appelle ainsi c'est qu'il y a un problème.

_ Oui ?

_ Je… C'est au sujet de Bella.

Aussitôt je fronce les sourcils. Je n'arrive pas à oublier l'humaine fragile que j'ai connu au départ et j'oublie la jeune femme accomplie et forte qui a donné le jour au plus des cadeaux qu'elle pouvait me faire et à celle qu'elle est devenue. Je le laisse poursuivre.

_ Elle… elle s'inquiète pour Charlie. Elle a peur qu'il… enfin…

_ Je vois.

_ J'ai voulu la rassurer, mais ça ne marche pas. Peut-être que toi tu pourrais. Elle t'écoute toujours.

J'acquiesce. Il me sourit.

_ Merci.

_ Pas de merci, c'est normal.

Il soupire.

_ Adieu la tranquillité, les filles sont de retours… »

En effet… quelques minutes plus tard, la maison résonne à nouveau des cris et piaillements de mes enfants à nouveau réunis. Je me demande comment fait Nessie pour dormir avec un boucan pareil. Je reste cependant dans mon bureau. Ma chère femme suffit à régler ledit problème.

****

Nous ne vîmes pas nos femmes de toute la fin de journée. Des bruits nous parvenaient cependant du grenier où elles étaient occupées. Alice et Jasper partirent chasser et revinrent dans le milieu de la nuit, alors qu'Edward et moi faisions une partie d'échec, que j'étais d'ailleurs sur le point de perdre. Je réfléchissais donc au moyen de vaincre la tour d'Edward sans mettre en péril mes autres pièces, tout en récitant du Shakespeare pour éviter qu'il ne devine mes plans. Aussitôt ma fille m'annonça de but en blanc :

« Il ne vient pas tout seul !

_ Pardon ?

Nous stoppons aussitôt notre partie

_ Le comte ! Il ne vient pas tout seul ! Je l'ai vu avec une femme.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Certaine. Je les ai vus arriver à l'aéroport de Seattle. C'était brouillé mais assez clair pour que je voie trois personnes et non deux comme il nous l'a dit.

_ Bien…

Arrêtant là une partie que je savais perdue d'avance, je monte, accompagné d'Edward, et rejoins Esmé et Bella toujours aux prises avec leur re-décoration. La nouvelle ne les laissa pas dépourvue d'idées. Sortant croquis et crayons, elles attaquèrent un nouvel aménagement des deux pièces. Mon fils regarde fièrement sa femme. Laquelle parlait avec animation à Esmé.

_ Chérie, fis-je. Puis-je t'emprunter Bella quelques temps ?

Esmé me regarde et capte mon regard. Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

_ Edward, tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Notre fils acquiesce sans rien dire.

****

« On fait la course ? proposai-je en souriant.

Bella me regarda surprise.

_ C'est nouveau ?

_ J'ai besoin de me détendre. Alors ? Prête à perdre ?

_ Mais oui ! L'important c'est d'y croire ! Jusqu'à la clairière ?

Je souris en voyant l'éclat des yeux d'ambre de ma cadette. D'un même mouvement nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt. Pas un bruit autour de nous. La forêt est déserte à cette heure. Rien qu'à nous. La clairière approche à grand pas. Pas de Bella en vue. Je tourne rapidement la tête en arrière, mais rien. Aurais-je perdu ma fille ? C'est alors que je sentis un coup de vent passer à côté de moi. Un éclat de rire retentit peu de temps après. Lorsque j'arrivai à la clairière quelques minutes plus tard, Bella y était déjà, riante.

_ J'ai pris mon temps… J'ai eu pitié de votre grand âge !

_ L'avantage de l'âge, c'est qu'on acquiert une sagesse que des enfants de dix-neuf ans n'ont pas. Alors, un peu de respect pour le vénérable sage que je suis, jeune péronnelle !

_ Pour que vous soyez vénérable, il vous manque la barbe, monsieur mon très cher beau-père. Merlin avait une barbe, Nostradamus aussi, sans oublier Abraham, Mathusalem et Noé !

_ Vous marquez un point ma chère belle-fille, fis-je prenant le même ton savant teinté d'amusement qu'elle.

_ Non, deux. Le premier ayant été marqué lorsque j'ai gagné notre course.

Nous humâmes l'air, sentant de forts effluves nous parvenir.

_ Des élans…au nord.

Bella fit la moue.

_ Pas de pumas, dommage, fis-je en souriant.

_ Va pour les élans alors… »

Nous attaquâmes donc notre chasse, sans bruit. Restant légèrement en arrière, j'observai Bella. Ma cadette avait pris en assurance en l'espace de quelques mois. Finie la jeune femme fragile, elle était devenue un vampire magnifique, comme le laissait présager l'humaine qu'elle avait été. Je lui laissai le premier animal que nous croisâmes. En un bond elle fut dessus. La pauvre bête cessa bien vite de se débattre. Bella se releva quand elle eut terminé et se retourna, se sentant observée. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi.

_ Vous ne buvez pas ? Je vous invite ! »

****

Une fois notre chasse terminée, nous nous installâmes sur un tronc d'arbre pour bavarder. Nous restâmes un instant silencieux, assis côte à côte. Je cherchai comment amener le sujet sans la braquer et elle ne disait rien, le regard perdu au loin. Mais je sens une tension, une légère inquiétude sur les traits sans défaut de ma fille.

« Bella, une chose te tracasse-t-elle ?

Elle me regarda surprise.

_ Je ne vois pas…

_ Ma grande, je te connais aussi bien que les autres et je sais reconnaître quand tu as des soucis.

_ Ce… ce n'est rien, je vous assure.

_ Pour Esmé et moi ce n'est pas rien. Tu es notre fille, alors qu'as-tu ?

_ C'est que… Alice l'a dit, le comte et la personne qui l'accompagne n'ont pas le même régime alimentaire que nous et… j'ai peur pour mon père.

_ Rassures-toi, il ne leur arrivera rien.

_ Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? Alice elle-même…

_ Bella, je sais qu'il ne leur arrivera rien parce que nous sommes tous là. Que feront-ils contre nous huit, Edward saura prévenir ce genre de pensée. Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'arrivera rien à Charlie. Je te le promets.

_ Sûr ?

_ Certain. »

Nouveau silence, j'avais réussi. Bella était plus sereine. Un éclair malicieux passa dans ses yeux doré. Une lueur qui aurait dû me pousser à la méfiance. Et pour cause ! Emmet avait la même quand il préparait un coup tordu.

_ Je vous offre votre revanche, course jusqu'à la maison. Le perdant devra laver _toutes_ les voitures. Sans utiliser notre vitesse.

_ Toutes ?

_ Toutes : La vôtre, celle d'Esmé, d'Edward, le 4X4 d'Emmet, le coupé de Rose, la Ferrari d'Alice, ma Mercedes et la voiture de Jasper. »

Marché conclu ! J'aurais dû me taire ce jour-là…Bella arriva cinq secondes avant moi…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

POV Esmé

Je soupire. Le comte arrive dans quelques heures à peine. La maison est prête à le recevoir. Bella et moi avons fini de préparer les chambres pour nos trois invités, avec l'aide d'Alice et Rosalie. Carlisle a rassuré Bella sur son père. Lequel ne sera finalement pas à Forks cette semaine, mais en Floride, pour une visite à la mère de Bella avec Sue. Un autre problème de régler. Pourtant, j'ai l'étrange sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Quoi ? Je l'ignore. Et cela me gène, m'empêche de me détendre. La maison est calme, nos six enfants sont tous dans leurs chambres, Nessie dort dans la chambre d'Edward, tandis que lui et Bella ont investi notre bureau pour la nuit. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens nerveuse ?

« Ma chérie… tout va bien ?

Je me retourne. Carlisle est couché sur le côté, face à moi.

_ Oui… pourquoi ?

_ Tu remues depuis un bon quart d'heure.

_ Oh ! Ce n'est rien… Je réfléchissais. J'ai peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Il me sourit. Je lis dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il me porte. Je me pelotonne dans ses bras. Quel délice.

_ Ma chérie, tout est parfait. Les chambres sont prêtes, Nessie part demain soir. Charlie n'est pas là et les loups nous soutiennent. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je plonge mon regard dans les yeux dorés de Carlisle, ils sont si paisibles.

_ Et si tout tournait mal ? Si Dracula touchait à Nessie ? Edward et Bella… Et si…

_ Et si tout se passait bien ? me coupe-t-il en m'embrassant sur le nez. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que le séjour de Dracula soit une série de catastrophes. Et même si tout se passe mal, nous sommes là, nous les affronterons ensemble à huit, comme la famille que nous sommes. Ne t'inquiète pas. Crois-moi, les garçons sont préparés à toutes éventualités. Si on touche aux filles, la personne a intérêt à courir plus vite que son ombre, et si le comte s'avise de te faire quoique ce soit, je ne réponds plus de moi.

Je souris et me blottis contre lui. Il me serre doucement, ses mains traçant des arabesques dans mon dos.

_ Merci…

_ La dernière fois, c'est toi qui m'as rassuré. Chacun son tour. N'est-ce pas cela un couple ? Je t'aime…

_ Et toi ça va ? Nettoyer huit voitures…

_ Oh… eh bien, finalement on s'y fait. Disons que le plus difficile a été le cabriolet de Rose.

Je souris. Connaissant ma Rose, elle avait dû rester près de mon mari l'assommant de recommandations pour qu'il ne raye pas sa voiture, son bijou.

_ J'ignorais que notre fille pouvait être si… exigeante. Elle…

_ Tu la gâte trop c'est tout…

Il sourit, contrit.

_ Je pense cependant que sur ce point, nous sommes à égalité, non ? Regarde-toi avec Bella ?

_ C'est vrai…

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Aussitôt des cris fusèrent.

_ Eh ! Y en a qui aimerait dormir

Nessie…

_ Nos chers parents pourraient-ils penser moins fort ?

Edward…


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Avec toutes nos excuses pour le retard. _

_MarG, je suis désolée qu'il n soit pas passé par tes soins. Je l'ai retrouvé au fin fond de mes dossiers de Fanfictions et comme ma jumelle, Nictus l'a écrit seule, je l'ai corrigé et publié. Disons que c'est un petit cadeau pour toi. Gros bisous à toi ma bêta adorée. Rassure-toi, je viendrais te demander du sucre dans peu de temps ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et encore une fois désolées pour le retard de publication. J'avoue que j'ai du mal avec cette fic et que j'envisage sérieusement de la supprimer par manque d'idées. Ou alors, elle sera publiée sur le profil de ma sœur jumelle Nictus… A voir ! _

**Chapitre 5 :**

POV Carlisle :

Ils arrivèrent à la nuit tombée. Une limousine noire se gara devant la maison. Je sentis Esmé se raidir à mes côtés de même que mes six enfants et ma petite Renésmée.

_ Il a senti Renésmée. Souffla Edward. Nous aurions dû la laisser chez Jacob ou au moins chez Charlie.

_ Elle est à moitié un vampire, lui rappelais-je, et s'il essaie d'y toucher, je te garantis qu'il tombera sur un os.

_ Sur huit, riposta Emmet. On ne touche pas à ma nièce préférée !

_ Tu n'as que moi, rétorqua la nièce en question.

Un rire silencieux nous secoua. Mais, bien vite, nous recouvrâmes notre sérieux en voyant un petit homme aux cheveux blancs vêtu de noir sortir (que j'identifiai sans peine comme étant Clove, son serviteur), un autre homme brun, je sentis l'odeur du sang. Un humain ! Je jetai un bref coup d'œil aux autres pour voir leur réaction. Alice était stupéfaite, elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Un troisième « homme » aux cheveux grisonnants, mais d'une stature nettement plus imposante, quoiqu'il faisait un peu maladif à côté d'Emmet. Avec ses vêtements noirs et à son visage fin, il devait s'agir du comte lui-même. Je descendis entraînant les autres avec moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella rester en arrière avec Renésmée et Edward. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper se mirent devant eux, pour les protéger. La main d'Esmé resserra sa prise autour de la mienne. Il s'avança et s'arrêta un instant, surpris par notre nombre sans doute. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Un sourire jovial illumina son visage.

_ Mon cher ami ! s'exclama Dracula en s'approchant, je te remercie de bien vouloir m'accepter parmi les tiens. Vois-tu, je serais bien rester chez moi, mais…

_ Bienvenue, fis-je simplement. Mais nous devrions rentrer, nous serions plus à l'aise pour faire les présentations et bavarder.

Son regard se posa derrière moi, sur mes enfants, pour revenir sur Esmé qui se raidit un peu plus s'il est possible. Dracula donna un ordre sec aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Puis nous rentrâmes. Je souris en remarquant que nos enfants s'étaient mis par ordre de taille, Nessie restait cependant entre Emmet et Edward. Les yeux du comte balayèrent notre intérieur.

_ C'est joli chez vous, Carlisle. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela…

_ Le mérite en revient à ma femme, Esmé, que voici.

**POV Esmé**** : **

Courtois, le comte s'inclina devant moi et baisa ma main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Ses lèvres étaient glaciales. Et son regard brillait d'une lueur qui ne me plaisait pas même si je ne l'identifiais pas… Une vague de calme me submergea. Je remerciai du regard Jasper qui me sourit en retour.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer une aussi belle femme. Vous me rappelez une femme que j'ai bien connue.

_ L'un de vos soupers peut-être ?

La réplique m'avait échappé. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de nos enfants, tandis que Carlisle me regardait désapprobateur. Mon pouce caressa lentement le dos de sa main dans un geste apaisant.

_ Ah ! s'exclama Dracula. Quelqu'un qui a de l'esprit ! Vous n'êtes pas tombée bien loin de la vérité, Mrs Cullen !

Tenant toujours ma main, Carlisle présenta nos enfants. Commençant par Alice qui esquissa un sourire quelque peu forcé. Sans avoir le pouvoir de Jasper, je sentis que la présence de Dracula la mettait mal à l'aise. Son regard vide puis troublé qui suivit nous apprîmes qu'elle avait eu une vision. En voyant les lèvres d'Edward se crisper, je devinai sans peine qu'il avait lu ce qu'Alice avait vu…

_ _Je t'expliquerai_.

_ _J'espère bien !_

La voix de mon mari nous tira de notre conversation silencieuse. Edward se tourna vers Bella. Ses yeux inquisiteurs ne quittaient pas le comte, prés à intervenir au moindre faux pas de ce dernier qui mettrait ma benjamine en danger.

_ Je vous présente, Bella, notre cadette qui est aussi la femme d'Edward.

_ Madame…

Tout comme pour Alice et moi, il fit un baisemain à Bella et Rosalie qui pinça les lèvres quand il la qualifia de jolie. Edward dut serrer les poings pour ne pas rire, ce que je compris et le regard amusé que j'échangeai avec Carlisle me prouva que nos enfants n'étaient pas les seuls à se retenir de rire. Seul Emmet sembla lui aussi vexé que l'on qualifie sa femme de « jolie ». Il est vrai que l'adjectif était loin de rendre justice ma fille. La présentation continua. Après Jasper, ce fut le tour d'Edward et d'Emmet. Devant notre géant, Dracula marqua un arrêt. Il est vrai que la stature d'Emmet n'était pas pour rassurer. J'avoue que cela me rassurait. Je savais que le comte ne ferait pas le poids face à mon fils.

_ Et voici notre petite dernière. Notre petite-fille, Ne… Renésmée, se rattrapa Carlisle en croisant le regard noir de Bella. La fille de Bella et Edward.

Lorsque le regard de notre invité se posa sur Nessie, tout le monde se crispa. La prise d'Edward se resserra sur la menotte de notre petite-fille, tandis que la main d'Emmet se posa sur son épaule.

_ Votre… petite-fille ? répéta Dracula incrédule. C'est la première fois que… étonnant… Vous êtes ravissante mademoiselle.

_ Merci !

La réaction de Nessie me scia. Celle-ci ne semblait pas impressionnée par notre invité alors que nous étions tous mal à l'aise.

_ Quel âge avez-vous jeune demoiselle ?

_ Et vous ?

Edward étouffa un éclat de rire, tandis que Bella se mettait à tousser. Elle avait décidément passé trop de temps avec Leah et Jacob.

_ Quel aplomb ! s'exclama le comte. Et vous êtes un vampire ?

Renesmée jeta un bref coup d'œil à son père et à sa mère puis à Carlisle qui répondit.

_ Moitié-moitié. Bella était encore une humaine quand elle est tombée enceinte d'Edward. Sa transformation n'a eu lieu qu'après l'accouchement.

Dracula contempla Renesmée avec une lueur dans le regard qui ne plut pas à son père. Sentant une tension dans la pièce, Jasper détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère. Je le remercie d'un sourire.

_ Pouvons-nous partir ? demanda Alice. J'ai… nous avons des choses à faire.

_ J'aimerai revoir le plan du salon des Weber, ajouta Bella à mon intention. J'ai eu une idée et j'aimerai voir si elle colle. »

D'un hochement de tête, mon mari approuva. Edward s'empressa de prendre sa fille par la main et de l'emmener au premier. Suivi par toute la troupe.

**POV Carlisle**** : **

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Sans être empathe, je sentais notre invité surpris. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ?

« Vous avez là un clan remarquable.

_ Nous ne sommes pas un clan, riposta tranquillement Esmé avec un sourire. Mais une famille. Nombreuse certes, mais une famille quand même.

_ Une famille dites-vous ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça.

La pression autour de ma main me fait comprendre que ma douce Esmé se retient de dire quelque chose de pas forcément très aimable pour le comte. N'y tenant plus, elle lui lance, doucement :

_ Les liens qui nous unissent ne sont pas des liens de pouvoir, mais une affection et un amour réciproque. Mon mari et moi aimons nos enfants comme s'ils étaient de nous.

_ Voyez-vous, coupai-je, Notre famille ou « clan » comme vous l'appellez, se comporte comme une famille avec les parents et les enfants, bien que nous nous parlions d'égal à égal. Lorsque je dis quelque chose, ils obéissent. Bien que nous prenions toutes les décisions concernant la famille ensemble. Chacun donne son avis.

_ Votre petite-fille me sidère. C'est la première fois que je vois une semi-vampire. Et son régime alimentaire ?

_ C'est assez rare en effet. Elle se nourrit plus de nourriture humaine que de sang humain.

_ Ce qui nous amène à la grande question du régime alimentaire fit Esmé.

J'entendis des rires étouffés. Mes chers enfants…

_ Le régime alimentaire ? Fit Clove intervenant pour la première fois. Mon maître ne se nourrit que de sang frais !

_ Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point fit Esmé.

_ Pourquoi ? coupa le serviteur.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et sans avoir le don de Jasper ou celui d'Edward, je pouvais sentir sa colère et sa furieuse envie de le mordre.

_ Nous nous nourrissons de sang frais, mais animal. Pas humain.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Eh bien, personnellement, je n'ai pas choisi ma transformation et tuer les humains pour moi qui suis médecin, cela me révulse. Je me bats à chaque fois contre cela. Je refuse donc de permettre à mes enfants cela.

_ Et que mangez-vous ?

_ Chacun à son animal. Pumas, Elans, Grizzli, Ours, Cerfs, Chevreuil, Biche…

_ Ah… fit-il dubitatif.


End file.
